This invention relates to an improved medical tube holder and more particularly to a disposable device for securing an endotrachael tube or the like in place in an intubated patient. The present invention also relates to an improved method for holding an endotrachael tube or the like in an intubated position in a patient.
Many surgical procedures, as well as emergency medical treatments often require endotrachael or nasotrachael intubation. For example, intubation is frequently required in situations involving blockage of a patient's mouth, throat or trachael. In such cases, intubation may be provided by inserting an endotrachael tube through the patients mouth and into the trachael to a point just below the vocal cords, but above the bronchial tubes. And then, the tube must be securely maintained in this position.
One approach for maintaining an endotrachael tube in place is to attach the exposed end of the tube to the patient's face with adhesive tape. Unfortunately, this approach can take an excessive amount of time and a relatively high degree of skill may be required. Furthermore, if the tape means into contact with perspiration, saliva, blood or other fluids it may not adhere to the patient or may loosen and allow the tube to become displaced.
Therefore, there have been a number of approaches to provide trachael tube holders. For example, the patent of Bruce T. Shattuck U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,034 discloses a tube holder comprising a foam strip with one or more apertures therein. One of the apertures is placed over or around a portion of the trachael tube extending from the mouth of the patient. In one embodiment a second aperture is placed over the tube after the foam strip is passed around the head of the patient. An alternative embodiment suggest wrapping the strip around the tube and holding it in place with a Velcro fastener.
The aforementioned devices have been found to overcome many of the shortcomings attributed to the use of tape. Nevertheless, there is a continuing need for an improved holder. For example, there is a need for a medical tube holder and method which will more securely maintain the tube in place, minimize the likelihood that the holder slips with respect to the tube, does not require the application of an adhesive to the patient's skin, and minimizes the likelihood of a hook like fastener (Velcro strip) breaking the skin of the patient. In addition, an improved holder should be relatively inexpensive, simple to use and as comfortable as reasonably possible for the patient.
It has now been found that an improved medical tube holder and method according to the present invention provide the aforementioned characteristics.